Ella es un ángel
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: Neji Hyuga no murió, el ha descubierto los verdaderos sentimientos que tiene hcia su prima Hinata, un día pasará algo que lo sorprendera y cambiara su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este será un Fanfic NejiHina ya que al igual me encanta esta pareja

- _Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto yo solo los tomaré prestados en mis historias._

Ella es un Ángel

 _Mi ángel, Hinata-sama_ . . .

Habían pasado algunos años después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, gracias a que mi tío Hiashi y a mi querida prima Hinata Hyuga, el ataque al que estuve dispuesto a dar mi vida no logro herirme de gravedad, ya que ellos utilizaron La Rotación Celestial Absoluta para poder ayudarme.

Mi tío y mi prima fueron como ángeles que me ayudaron a poder seguir viviendo . . .

Sobre todo Hinata, ella _siempre_ ha sido mi ángel.

A pesar de todo lo que le hice cuando apenas teníamos 12 años, cuando intente matarla en los exámenes Chunin, mi manera siempre fría y distante con ella, de mi odia hacia ella, ella jamás me odiaría, no está en su naturaleza odiar a alguien aunque yo me lo mereciera. Así es Hinata, ella y mi tío estuvieron protegiéndome en el momento en el que creí todo perdido.

Con el tiempo mi prima y yo nos hicimos más cercanos, ella confía en mi a pesar de todo y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es protegerla y corresponder la confianza que ella deposita en mí.

Ahora, ella tiene 18 años y yo 19. Ha pasado dos años desde aquella guerra en donde hubo pérdidas. A pesar de eso, la aldea ha sabido salir adelante. Eventualmente todos seguimos con nuestras rutinas. Hinata y yo hemos entrenado muy duro para que ella muestre al fin todo lo que ha progresado y lo fuerte que se ha vuelto. Y parece que al fin dará resultado, ya que se le pidió hoy presentarse en la torre Hokage para comunicarle sobre su resultado en la prueba que ha presentado para convertirse en miembro de un escuadrón ANBU.

Al ser un miembro presente en esa organización yo me ofrecí para entrenarla en esa preparación.

Ya era medio día y yo estaba muy preocupado por ella, aun no tenía idea de cómo le había ido.

Además creo muy en el fondo que estoy empezando a tener más que un cariño familiar hacia ella, pero eso no puede ser, no porque no se pueda, en el clan es costumbre que se casen entre familia para conservar la línea de gorma "pura". El problema está en que no es secreto para nadie que ella tenía un profundo amor dirigido a Naruto Uzumaki, claro que también se sabe que Naruto inicio una relación con Sakura Haruno, su compañera de equipo, después de que se finalizará la guerra.

Después de eso ella me confeso que lo que realmente sentía por Naruto, solo había sido admiración y nada más, pero yo tenía mis dudas y es que un amor así no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente. Y yo lo sabía muy bien ya que había tratado de olvidarla, pero no había podido, no eh tenido pareja alguna, pero trate de distraerme para no pensar todo el día en ella, en su cabello negro-azulado largo, a veces recogido en una coleta alta, en sus ojos que transmitían amor y calidez, en su fina y respingada nariz, en su perfecta y blanca piel como de porcelana, sus hermosas mejillas la mayor parte del tiempo con ese típico tono rosado, en esos labios carnosos y rosados que estaba seguro que más de un hombre miraba y sin mencionar su perfecto cuerpo que con la edad fue desarrollando y muy bien, era hermosamente curvilíneo, su suave cuello, sus clavículas un poco marcadas, sus grandes pechos, su ombligo perfectamente plano por tan arduo entrenamiento, sus delicadas y hermosas manos, su cadera ancha, sus piernas bien torneadas, ella era hermosa, más que eso, era como la viva imagen de un precioso _ángel._ _Mi ángel. Era realmente afortunado de que un ángel como ella me quisiera_ , no sabía exactamente el tipo de cariño que ella tenía hacia mí, pero yo si sabía el tipo de cariño de mí hacia ella.

Me encontraba sentado cuando a lo lejos pude visualizar una menuda y perfecta figura, _era ella, mi ángel._

-Neji nisan- dijo corriendo alegremente hacia mí, eso solo podía representar buenas noticias.

-Hinata-sama, como le fue en sus resultados de la prueba.- Dije mostrándole una sonrisa, de las que solo le dedicaba a ella.

-Bien nisan, pero ya te eh pedido que no me llames "sama", no soy más ni menos que nadie.- Me gustaba que me dijera eso, al fin estaba demostrando la fortaleza, la confianza y el carácter que había adquirido con el paso del tiempo.

-Está bien Hinata, pero cuénteme sobre su resultado.

-Me aceptaron Neji, ahora soy parte de un escuadrón ANBU. Eso era lo que quería, padre se sentirá orgulloso y estoy segura que Okasan en donde quiera que esté también lo estará.- Me mostro una de esas sonrisas que era capaz de dejarme sin habla ni pensamiento lógico, yo, el gran genio Hyuga, quedaba totalmente expuesto ante aquella sonrisa.

-También estoy muy orgulloso de usted Hinata.

-Crees que podíamos ir a algún lugar a celebrar nisan?

-Claro, que le parece si vamos al lago de las afueras de Konoha?

-Me encantaría Neji.

Y así nos encaminamos hacia el lago, no sin antes pasar a comprar algunos bocadillos para poder almorzar algo.

Cuando estábamos ya muy cerca de llegar ahí, Hinata suavemente tomo mi mano entre la suya, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, estaba feliz pero también un poco sorprendido e impactado.

Ella sonrió y me susurro al oído

-Ya tengo gran parte de mi sueño hecho realidad, solo faltas tú para que este completo.

-A qué se refiere Hinata?

-A que quiero emprender este nuevo camino, tomando tu mano, _siempre._

Lentamente me incline hacia ella, este era el momento en el que podía ser algo más que el primo de mi princesa, roce sus labios, solo fue un pequeño roce pero al separarnos, los dos teníamos una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.  
supe que desde ese día, no solo sería un amor secreto, supe que ella también me quería, supe que sería el hombre más feliz de toda la adea.

 _Notas de autor:_

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, dejen reviews si quieren cualquier cosa estoy para servirles.


	2. Chapter 2 Mi querido Neji

Hola! Aquí la continuación, pero en el punto de vista de Hinata. Espero les guste!

- _Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los pido prestados para mis historias._

 _Capitulo 2. Mi querido Neji._

Después de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, me había dedicado por completo a entrenar con la ayuda del hombre más importante en mi vida, Neji Hyuga, porque a pesar de todo lo que pasamos, del gran odio que me tuvo hace años, y la indiferencia con la que me trataba, habíamos logrado entendernos y llevarnos bien.

Ahora él me ayudaba a entrenar muy duro, para que por fin mostrara lo fuerte que me eh vuelto. No solo físicamente, también emocional, era extraño pero si Neji está a mi lado, si él está conmigo, me siento mucho más segura, ya que sé que él me cuida y haría lo que fuera por protegerme. Me lo demostró hace 2 años cuando estuvo a punto de dar su vida para salvarme a mí y a Naruto en la guerra.

Naruto, hace tiempo que había aclarado los sentimientos que tenía hacía él descubriendo que solo era una gran admiración y cariño. Y es que como no quererlo? Hasta el frío Sasuke Uchiha había hecho lazos de amistad con él. Ahora tenía muy en claro a quien quería de verdad pero eso no podía ser. De seguro un chico como él, como Neji, no estaría pensando en este tipo de cosas, es muy caballeroso y decente como para pensar en mí en otra forma que no sea como su querida prima. Y es que yo me moría por mi primo, sabía que estaba mal pero así era. Y él te daba razones para enamorarte de él, siempre amable, humilde, inteligente, todo un genio del Clan y fuera de el también. Y ni se diga de su cuerpo, ya que no es secreto para nadie que por tanto tiempo que pasa entrenando tan arduamente, tiene un perfecto abdomen plano, los músculos de sus piernas y brazos tan marcados que podría imaginarme envuelta en esos brazos, su cara perfecta con rasgos finos pero varoniles, su cabello largo y castaño amarrado por una coleta baja, todo en él era masculino y perfecto. Y solo unos pocos conocíamos la personalidad tan dulce que a veces podía tener con sus seres queridos y amigos muy, muy cercanos.

En fin, hace unos días me eh dado cuenta que Neji no me quita la mirada de encima, tal vez estoy loca pero creo que él podría llegar a sentir lo mismo por mí que lo que yo siento por él. Aunque a veces me parece una locura. Sin embargo, en ocasiones cuando entrenamos, él se queda un buen rato observándome o cuando me mira a veces ve mis labios.

Hace unos días eh hecho mi prueba en ANBU para formar parte de un escuadrón, estoy muy emocionada, ahora es cuando para mostrarle al mundo la Hinata en la que me eh convertido, y agradecerle infinitamente a Neji por ayudarme, apoyarme y reconfortarme cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo, aunque mi hermana también me ayudaba en ocasiones, Neji siempre estuvo cuidándome. Le mostraría que el entrenamiento había servido para mucho y que podía estar orgullosa de mí y tal vez si todo salía bien, podría declararle lo que siento por él.

Aún recuerdo cuando tenía dudas de lo que sentía por él, pero una plática que tuve con su linda y fuerte amiga Tenten me ayudo a comprender mejor lo que pasaría si yo le contará sore mis sentimientos.

 _Flash Back_

 _Iba caminando cabizbaja por las calles de Konoha, ya que los que sentía por Neji cada día se volvía más grande, al principio creí que era solo amor familiar, como cualquier otro par de primos, pero un día en la que salió a una misión por varias semanas no podía ni siquiera pensar en que algo le pasará, no lo permitiría, pero tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago que me decía que algo estaba pasándole. Al día siguiente la Hokage me mandó llamar muy temprano, comunicándome que me primo estaba herido y que había decidido dejarlo en el hospital un par de días, en los cuales no me separé de él el ningún momento. Es que no podía soportar la idea de perderlo, y menos en ese momento en el que todo parecía ya más claro. Si él no estaba en mi vida no quería seguir luchando. Fue en ese momento que decidí que le confesaría mi amor._

 _Esa misma tarde Tenten, amiga cercana de Neji había ido a visitarlo, debo aceptar que eso me puso tal vez un poco triste, ya que me hizo pensar en que podría haber algo más que una amistad entre ellos, y no era la única, la mayoría de las personas pensaba que ellos estaban una relación amorosa. Creo que ella se dio cuenta porque segundos más tarde me dijo:_

 _-No te preocupes, él y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Él quiere a otra chica y yo quiero a alguien más. Solo vine porque realmente me preocupe por él, como sabrás el no suele bajar la guardia en una situación así._

 _-Lo sé, no sé qué pudo haberlo desconcentrado de una manera tan profunda.- Comente más para mí que para ella._

 _-Hinata-chan, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- Me comento muy seria._

 _-Dime._

 _-Neji . . él . . . él ha estado así por ti, desde hace unos meses, pero me pidió que no te contará nada, por miedo, pero creo que esto lo está distrayendo mucho inclusive puso su vida en riesgo en esta misión. Desde hace tiempo que el simple hecho de mencionarte en una oración parece sonreír de manera dulce, sé que él quería decírtelo en persona, pero conociéndolo, no sé cuántos siglos se tarde.- Comento con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y ternura en su mirar._

 _-Solo quiero pedirte una cosa Hinata-chan, no lastimes a mi amigo, a veces es muy frío pero cuando se trata de ti, trata de dar su mejor esfuerzo, hasta hizo cosas para distraerse de pensar en ti, pero eso solo lo empeoro, espero que puedas corresponderlo algún día._

 _-Gracias por decirme todo esto Tenten-chan, te aseguro que lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño a Neji._

 _-Bueno, confió en ti Hinata-chan._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Desde ese día había pensado en cómo hacértelo saber, ya que sabía que tal vez eras dulce conmigo, pero en cuestión de confesiones creo que no eres muy bueno.

El día de mis resultados llego, estaba muy emocionada. Al fin sabría si todo había valido la pena, las críticas, el rechazo, los prejuicios mayormente de mi Clan, de mi propia familia a excepción de Neji claro. Sabría si era una Kunoichi fuerte y decidida como debía ser y que mejor para mostrarlo que entrando en un escuadrón ANBU. Pero aún no estaba seguro nada.

Al llegar a la torre Hokage y recibir la noticia que me hizo mostrar una gran sonrisa de mucha alegría, solo hizo que quisiera correr a darle la noticia a Neji.

Pero la Hokage me pidió que me quedara a echar un vistazo a lo que sería mi nuevo cuartel y mis nuevos compañeros, no eran muy amables pero tampoco estábamos ahí para serlo.

De regreso a casa estaba exhausta, solo quería darle la noticia a mi familia y poder descansar un rato, pero cuando iba a la mansión vi a lo lejos a Neji, mi querido Neji. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia él, le pedí que a modo re celebración fuéramos algún lugar, y él escogió el lago, le pedí que compráramos algunas cosas para comer, ya que también estaba un poco hambrienta.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar lo note muy nervioso, así que tomé su mano entre la mía y le susurre al oído:

-Ya tengo gran parte de mi sueño hecho realidad, solo faltas tú para que esté completo.

-A qué se refiere Hinata?.- Pregunto después de uno segundos con una pequeña mirada temerosa pero hermosa.

-A que quiero emprender este nuevo camino, tomando tu mano, _siempre._

Después él se inclinó hacia mí, fue un leve roce, pero fue suficiente para ambos, al separarnos sonreímos, _simplemente hermoso._

Desde ese día por fin podría caminar de la mano del hombre más maravilloso e increíble del mundo, mi novio, mi querido Neji.

 _Notas de autor:_

 _Gracias_ por sus comentarios a

uchihinata-20, Hime Natsuki Hyuga, CONNIE23, Invader Zam, Nahi Shite,

muchas gracias, espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo.


End file.
